Splatoon: Ink-Activated
by AshcoForever
Summary: When a Inkling know as Aster takes his first steps into becoming a full fledged Inkling at the age of 14 he instantly heads for his dream , to fight in Turf War! but with new friends to be had, rivals to be faced and threats to neutralize, Aster might just find himself in one of the most intense situations in all of his life!
1. BTBF: Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Before the Battlefield.**

Hello! You might not know too much about who I am or what is about to happen so I'm about to make this as clear as I possibly can…

My name is Aster, and I'm a Male Inkling of the color orange.

Simple right? Makin it short sweet and straight to the point, now in case you don't know an Inkling is a mix between a squid and I think they are called Humans? Oh whatever. Anyways, us Inklings have the ability to swap forms in which we can stay a squid or become one of those Humans things.

But to be able to swap forms the Inkling must have reached the point of which one can control themselves a bit better, which is 14 for some reason but who cares? The hardest part of all this is just getting up to that age to begin with and then after that all the fun things in life start to open up…

Actually…

I think that's a perfect place to begin…

A ray of sun gleamed through a window as a small squid lay back in an Ink filled bean bag, he was watching one of his favorite events, Turf War " _And it looks as if Orange team is going to be taking this game back, nobody is able to catch up with those rollers down on the lower and high parts of the field!"_ Aster watched the screen intensely _(Come on, Come on!)_ " _And the countdown is almost over to call the winners of this match- 3! 2! 1! GAME_ " the room grew silent, not a single sound was heard for the slightest second "Ok…-Ok, were going to be taking the camera down to Judd now to claim this matches victor" The screen shifted over too both of the teams standing next to each other, staring each other down, some mocking, some quite. Judd looked left and right then stared down to the ground, after about a second he sprung up shooting an orange flag up into the air along with a sharp gaze "YES!" Aster shouted from his room "- _And it has been confirmed Inklings! The third randomized Exhibition match has been won by Orange team! They shall be moving up in the bracket to the finals and take on the victors of the next semi-finals match."_ Aster spun around as fast as a squid possibly could " _They have this tournament, they have the range, assault and dual coverage_ " his glee slowly faded out as he watched the rest of the current sessions statistics of the round along with other information about the game.

" _Leave that remote right their! TW-TV will be right back for the next daily random Exhibition match_ " Aster slowly moved out to the middle of his room while the advertisement played "Okay, I got some time… let's try this again" his body started to erupt into a different form, he was trying to change into an Inkling but he could only turn into a mucky like human figure with drooping body parts "Sharmit! _(Darn it!)_ " he said from his floppy mouth as he reformed back into a squid "I can't take this for much longer, just a couple more hours!"

He sighed and flopped back up onto his bed "Soon I won't have to cheer anymore because I'll be the one out their" a crack was heard from the door as the young squids mom walked in "With time Aster, with time…" she smiled at him and picked him up with 1 hand and held him like a baby" Soon you won't even be swimming around anymore…" Her eyes grew a bitter sweet loving look which unsettled Aster

"Huh? Oh! good morning mom! Um… did you have something to tell me?" He said trying to shake the subject "-Oh! Of course I did!" She took her second hand out from behind her back reveling a black box with some type of logo with stars "I figured since your birthday is tomorrow that your sister would want you to have this just a bit earlier…"

She put the box down on the floor while laying her son down as well "This is from sis?" The mother nodded her head waiting to see what she might have sent her brother. Aster stared at the box for a bit and then pulled the top of it off with one of his suction cups, what lay inside was a Note and what looked like a pair of sneakers, Aster stared down and picked up the note to read it aloud…

" _Dear Aster, been a while little bro! My rank just keeps on going up and up and it just seems like things are getting harder and harder to accomplish but I'm still fighting on! There is no way some stupid hazards are going to shut me down for good! I sent this package about 2 months in advance just to make sure you got it and by the looks of it, it did! I know you're almost 14 and I'm extremely happy for you! I wish I could be there to see you in your new form! Or just have stayed back a bit longer to watch you grow up… Anyway, have fun with being a full inkling now but make sure you DON'T put too much pressure on yourself. Trust me, Mom and I know what happened last time I did something like that. Loving until my fire burns out" –Aroaryia_

 _P.S. Hope you like the shoes_

As Aster came to a close he noticed a gold stamping at the bottom of the letter, it was marked " **ETW** Association", The note almost brought tears to Asters eyes, It has been 7 or 8 years since he last got to really see his sister and he still had no clue what she was doing "…Mom, what is Aori doing anyways?" he looked up at his mom as he asked her, she was crying crystalline turquoise ink tears with the same bitter smile as before " _Well_ … she never wanted me to tell you…" she brushed the tears away from her eyes "And I'm sure it's for good reason, you'll understand one day, Aster" the squid sighed "Please mom! It's been SO LONG since I got to see her, since you got to! It can't be that important? Can it?" His mom smiled down at him with a trusting look "With time Aster, with time…" Aster felt a tiny felling of annoyance well up inside of him, but he just let it go, it wasn't his mother fault, his sister had asked her not to tell him and he also didn't want to get her upset with him either

"Fine. I guess…" his voice sounded a bit bummed but his mom was still looking happy "Don't worry yourself on it! She's fine! And the last thing she would want is for you to bum yourself out on it!" Asters eyes made their way over to the left "Yeah… you're right…" The two said nothing for a bit until Asters mother broke the silence "Make sure you're ready to head out at 12 so we can pick you up some clothes for tomorrow" His mom got up from squatting and opened the door to leave, as it slowly shut, through the creak of the door, one last teardrop departed from her eye as it hit the ground with a silent "Thud"

Aster now alone with the box looked into it, his eyes widened at the sight, the shoes were Black, Orange and in some places laced with white. He liked the addition of the white but Black and Orange were something he knew as his "Signature Duo", the sides were slick and glimmered off of the light that shot through the room

"Wow…" is all that Aster could say, the sight to him was truly amazing " _And we are BACK ladies and gentaling's with the semifinals exception match of Pink versus Lime Green!_ " Aster spun around "Oh snap, I almost forgot about the Tournament!" he Quickly put the note back in the box and plopped the lid back on, sliding back down into his Ink filled baggy chain to watch the sport again.

The rest of the day was simple, Aster went out with his mother to the mall and picked up a starting set of clothes along with exploring the whole that the mall had to offer, he also happened to pass by his school which was out for the next couple of weeks because of vacation. When Aster and his mom got back in later that night they were Beat, Aster went to his room with his new clothes struggling to flop up the stairs while carrying a bag along with him "Goodnight Astey~" his mom called from down the stairs "Pant*N-night-*Pant*-mom" He said as he made his way up to the final step of him room _Tomorrow… my life is going to change forever_ he pushed open his door and slithered in _And I don't even want to fall asleep…_ Aster put the bags down next to his door as he closed it, going over to the window blinds he rolled them up and the moonlight entered his rooms and houses faired with dimply lit lights among him _They better be ready for me…_ he hopped up into his bed "Yeah, I'm not even… that… s-sleeeee….." He had fallen away into the realm of sleep in no time, not giving time itself a chance to catch up but as he slept sound the young Inkling had no clue what might await him after his 14th birthday…

 **Ok, Hey guys! This is the revised version of Chapter 1! I went back through and add a couple of things here and their but the whole everything is still the same as it was before due to the changes being minimal.**

 **If you however are reading this for the first time then, Heyo! (You don't have to worry about the revised tags) And thanks for reading, I'm going to try to work on the paragraphs and plot so everything at least make sense and is at the slightest enjoyable to read, Seeya guys next time!**


	2. DFD: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Departing for Dreams!**

Wow… you actually like to read this stuff? Like, I mean about somebody you don't even know? And if not even somebody you don't know, about me?

I'm flattered, honestly! You actually touched my heart!

Well… I can't let you down now can I? Thiers no more time to hold back! I'm gonna give it all I've got

Let's go!

Aster awoke at the sudden calling of his voice "Huh?!" he got up in a rapid forward lunge to see nothing but pure white surrounding him, everywhere "What the-""Quit looking around and get up!" A voice yelled at him as if the someone was only a few feet away but when he turned he nothing was there "…Hel-Hello?" Aster said in an unsure tone "You heard him! Get up!" You're gonna get shot down!" This time the voice sounded farther away but it was also now a female "Who are you? - Where are you? What is even going on?!" Aster cried out into the blank slate of nothingness.

From his left ear a static fizzling occurred " _GUYS!_ _In#**ri*#* Imbou*****-…"_ The sudden stream turned to pure fizz and shut off as the room around Aster turned red before his eyes _what the heck is go-_ "Seriously now, GET UP! We have no idea what… oh no…" The tune changed, a whistle roared through the zone and high above a large missile started to depart from what seemed to be the sky "AIR STIKE INCOMMING, BACK OUT!" the female voice announced before several feet were heard running away from him at a rapid speed.

Asters fear grew wider in him as the missile started to come down and the room started to grow more and more of a vibrant red, then he realized… he couldn't move. He pushed and tried to force his way off of the glowing red floor with all of the might his body could contain but he just couldn't do it "Wait! Please! Can someone just tell me what's going on!" but not a single soul replied.

The whistle now grew louder and multiple others chipped in, it seemed as if a storm of explosives was coming straight down on top of him… in which he would be right " _Aster!_ " Aster knowing that no one would be there still turned towards the voice which grew harder to here as the whistle continued on.

Aster grew some hope in him as the red now almost engulfed his whole body, was somebody coming for him? Or was it all just another illusion " _Aster!_ Aster!" the voice grew louder as if the person was coming for him, it was a girls but different from the previous one he encountered. The steps of hope grew louder and louder as all of a sudden the ground shook to the left of him, a few seconds later the ground shook once more. They were getting closer and closer to him "This is it… isn't it" Aster shivered as he knew his fate had been decided for him in this strange realm, The whistle grew in volume as he knew it would be only seconds before it descended upon him "You give me a false sense of hope… and then make me throw it all-" Before aster could finish he felt someone jump on top of him, as if they were a shield hugging him for safety _"ASTER!"_ the voice echoed on as his body glew a white light that slowly dimmed and then expanded to a great burst as he repelled a great vortex of devious red around him and in that split second of time before him everything faded back to white…

Aster jolted a bit as he woke up in his bed, he was breathing heavily as he pushed himself up a bit to readjust his breathing to calm him down "That… that was all a dream?" Aster fell back onto his bed a bit and put his hands over his face… his… his hands? The boy was in shock as he stared at them, he immediately pulled his sheets up from off of him to reveal that he had a body, with legs too!

"Oh my gosh… am I… am I" Aster started to shake from his excitement "I'M A FULL INKLING!" he started to swing his body around in a flailing motion as he noticed that now he could feel his legs "Oh man! This is SO COOL!" Aster swung around on his bed and put his two feet on the ground "The next st- No, MY next step…" Aster got up, lunging his hand into the air "TO TH- Woa- WOAH!" the inkling immediately slammed into the ground, not knowing how to keep himself stable in his new form " _Aaahhh,_ that hurt" He laid on the ground for a bit, afraid to get back up and try rebalance himself "ooowww… Oh wait… I better… Um…." Asters face grew red as he realized the destruction of his own self esteem even if nobody was there to him "Put some clothes on first…"

Slowly getting up, along with holding his bed rail to keep him from falling, he got his clothes up off the floor along with his shoes and sat down on his bed "So I guess I put it on like this?" Aster lifted the shirt above his head and dragged it down to his waist, it fit a bit lightly but he still found it comfortable, after that he put his pants on along with the easiest part, the Visor. Now all that he had left was his shoes "Well, let's see how they fit!" He opened box to reveal the orange, white and black sneakers, they were Zink's with the squid like arrow running across the side, Aster put one on his left foot, he was taken away by how comfortable they felt on his new feet.

Without hesitation he put the second one on in light speed, staring down at them he smiled "… I love you so much sis!" he squealed happily. "Now how do I do this again…?" Aster grabbed onto his beds railing again and slowly pushed himself up off of his bed, his legs shook and his heart pounded in fear of falling but he was still keeping stable "O-Ok, now take it step-" Aster put one foot in front of the other "-By step" his plan was slow but it worked as he was able to make it to his door "And now to go solo…" Aster said as he let go of the railing and stood on his two legs, not shaking now, and his heart beating back at its normal pace "Another challenge feted, woooh!" he said in relief as he opened the door and made his way into the hallway and down the stairs.

The inkling slowly started to approach the living room, he had now slightly mastered walking but he was nowhere near perfect, as he entered the room he stopped by a voice from the corner _"As-Aster?"_ Aster knowing the voice turned to it rapidly, he saw his mother with her hand over her mouth, she wasn't crying but he could tell that she would be any second "Hey mom, um… yeah…this is me, like it?" he said in a cheerful tone but to no avail his mother stayed the same _"…"_ tears started to leave her eyes "Mom…" Aster said as her started to walk toward her giving her a strong hug, she gave him one as well. The hug lasted until his mother had stopped crying in which they broke apart from each other's grasp.

"Thanks you Aster, I… I just can't believe that… that's you!" The boy chuckled a bit "Well I guess I haven't exactly seen myself yet so for all I know I could be ugly as who knows what!?" The two laughed a bit, Aster was glad it picked his mother up "No! no, no Aster. You look marvelous" Aster felt warm inside as she said that "Yeah… Sure I do…" "You do! I wouldn't lie about something like that. So now what are your plans that you change your own at will" He was afraid of this question, he was sure that she knew the answer but was hoping for maybe some change of mind from him "The one and only thing I could ever want to do…-" she raised her hand in front of him stopping him from talking, she closed her eyes with soft sigh and normal smile "I understand… well… let's get you ready."

His mom got up and headed into the closet pulling out a white backpack and handing it to her son "Your gonna need this, trust me." it was a simple book bag, a couple of compartments and even some type of holster on the side, but it was heavy for some reason "Uh, mom why is it so heavy?" she stayed concentrated on her task "Open it." Aster looked back down at the bag then opened it, he noticed multiple coins labeled with " _100_ " and " _50_ " on it "You're going to need it to start off" Looking back up, he gave his mom a puzzled look "To start off where?" "Inkopolis, the hub for Turf War" Aster was shocked, his mom knew more about turf war than he did! He knew that Turf War was to be fought in proper places but he never knew that Inkopolis was the central of it all!

"Aster, go upstairs and get some of the things you want to take along with you" he nodded and rushed upstairs to retrieve his possessions. In a good 20 minutes Aster had packed what he wanted, ate and found himself at the door with his mother. He had no intention on leaving to his first turf war so early and if anything moving away from home. He now had mother right beside him, informing him on what he was about to head out and do "-And always make sure that you wash out you're Ink tank and wash your weapon when you're done, ok?" Aster nodded, going along and listing to whatever his mom said, he knew this was one of the hardest things for her to do "Ok… I think that's about it…"

Aster opened the door and walked out into the open, the sun was shining on an early morning day, his neighbors were even outside, some were glancing around and then caught a glimpse of him and some were playing around "I still can't believe it… it feels like yesterday when you and your sister will still here… playing around until you just…- until you just cou-" she broke down once again, this time for the whole world to see "Mom! Mom! It's ok! I'm not going to be gone forever. I'll probably be home by next week at the latest! Trust me! I may right now love turf war…" Aster ran up and hugged his mom one last time "but I'll Always love you…"

The brace lasted only a mere couple of seconds, Aster and his mom now both on level ground again took a deep breath and stared out into the blue. "Ok mom, I'm heading out" his mother kissed his forehead and nuzzled his water like tentacle hair "Go show the world what you can do, love you honey!" Aster started to walk down onto the sidewalk " _Love you too mom…_ " the two broke apart into their own separate ways, Aster looked backed to see his mom smiling at him with her hand clasp together in front of her, she watched as her soon took the next step in his life, a new road of his everlasting dream.

 **Boom. A bit of stuff added, spelling mistake fixed and just easier to read! Hope you all enjoyed that!**

 **Also, in the beginning of each chapter Aster comments on the previous chapter, not the current one. This does exclude the first chapter though, that's a different Aster all together.**

 **Next chapter is going to be a bit of a dozy though - but then again, it is going to be the most fun! Alright, until I see you guys again, peace!**


	3. IAANA: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Inkopolis and a new Ally**

I remember that dream, and yet… I still don't understand it…

Was I at war? Someone obviously knew me but the real question is who? How? And why?

I honestly wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't overthinking all this, after all, it was just a dream. I think all of this hype is getting to me…

… _mmh…_

Oh well, anyways, let's not hold up on a stupid dream like that anyways!

Common! We got turf to claim!

30 minutes, the amount of time it had been since Aster departed from his mother and his home, it only took that long for his emotions had been toying with him for every step he took. Though it was hard to believe he knew turning back now would hurt him more in the long run then it may seem right now.

As he continued to make his way to his next destination he started to enter the highly populated part of his town, where shops, apartments and an arcade or two where located, teens and squid kids alike where scattered all around the city either hanging with their own or being brought around with their parents, it was one of the most lively parts of the town even after the run had set.

Aster stared up at the sky " _Mom said that the train was leaving at 11:45…_ " he murmured lowly to himself. He dug his hand into his pocket pulling out his Aquadroid and with the press of a button the time appeared: '11:23' "Awesome! I'm running earlier than I thought!" he said gleefully "I can't wait to see the place, I still can't believe I'm on my way!" He cried out into the crowds of people who walked around him.

Putting his phone away Aster continued on, he saw some familiar faces from his school but not anyone that he knew himself, he sighed at the thought, even if someone knew who he was or he knew them how would they know now? He was in his Inkling form after all, brushing it aside he made his way through and a bit ways past his town in a couple of minutes as he continued onward to his destination.

" _Wooh~_ Good thing is not boiling out here, I doubt I would be able to take it!" Aster said starring up into the sky "I know right?" Aster stopped after hearing the voice, he turned left and right searching for the voice until it lead him to spin all the way around "I'm right in front of you bud!" Aster turned around lost and funny enough there was an Inkling "Hiiya! I'm _Kiiioooonniixx!~_ (Kyounix)" Aster stared at the Inkling in front of him with a completely lost look "Um… hello? " Aster replied in an utterly confused tone.

Aster studied the inkling while they readjusted their stance to start a conversation, putting both hands behind its back. it was a yellow-ish like orange inkling with hair that fell in quite a strange fashion, it covered the back, side and frontal parts of his head, they had neon blue eyes which matched the shirt that was being worn but the thing that Aster couldn't figure out was the two dome like shapes on the squids head, they seemed to lay there as if they didn't belong.

"Heya! You gonna keep staring at me like that?" Aster snapped out of his observation and greeted the Inkling with another shocked and confused look, it was rude to just stare at the Inkling after all "…H-huh? Oh sorry, I'm just trying to grasp some straws of reality for a second… who are you again?" the Inkling grew unamused at the remark, showing a pouty face to disapprove it from happening again

" _Huff~_ … Let's try this again…Hiya! My name is Kyounix! An Inkling just like you!" the Inkling took a pause for breath "I'm on my way to Inkopolis and since this is a route that leads to it I was looking for someone to perhaps walk with and by my luck I happened to find you!" Aster had now taken in everything, or at least what the Inkling claimed to be.

"…So you just jumped out at a random stranger who you have no recollection with at all… just to ask them to join you?" the Inkling thought it over then scratched the back of their head " _Welllllll_ … when you say it like that…" The Inkling face flushed slightly in embarrassment as a couple of chuckles appeared along with it "…You need, and I can't stress, **Need** to think things through more, you never know how someone will react if you do something like that!" Aster said with a sigh.

The Inkling now twiddling their fingers around looked up to Aster "Hehe… um… sorry about the entrance… but do you wanna head to Inkopolis together? Just in this small time of interacting I can feel some form of connection between you and me, I know it!" Aster looked at the Inkling in shock _wha-WHAT?! Just giving you all of that info… and… I don't even know… especially with a reply like that! Who even KNOWS what could be up with this Inkling!?_

Now scratching his own head and staring away he gave his pure and honest reply "… Well after all that I think my answer is definitely leaning towards-" "WAIT! Don't let that choose for you! Please just give us chance! Please!" Aster, now on the rope of which side to choose scratched his head more vigorously in thought _…This could be a trap! But… she doesn't seem **that** harmful… more of a klutz if you look at it right _ Aster now looked up straight and confident as a smile came across his face, laughing came right after "You know… you sure know how to make someone question the situation there in!" he stuck his hand out to the Inkling "Nice to meet you Kyounix, my name is Aster" with a hop Kyounix's face lit up into a large tooth wide smile, snaggletooth for all to see. Grabbing onto the hand with both of the Inklings own the twos bonds connected " _Nyees_! I _promise_ with every bit of Ink in my body that this is gonna be something- *Beep* *Beep*" Kyounix was cut off by his phone "-huh? Oh sorry! _Let me just fix the time on this…_ " Aster's smiled stayed put as he watched Kyounix fix his phone until the words flowed through his head, _Time_ "wait- … THE TRAIN!" Aster broke the moment, he looked back at his own phone, 11:40 "Welp…" Grabbing Kyounix's arm he started to lunge off two the station, lucky he Kyounix had a proper grip on it unless it would have gone flying to the ground "H-hold on! Wai- wait up a second" but to no halt, Aster kept on his way to the station in a rampaging fury.

On arrival there was no time to be spared, Aster jumped straight into the train doors with Kyounix following nearly a step behind him " _Now departing, location: Inkopolis city._ " The loudspeaker announced as the door shut behind them. The two slid down the door catching their breath "You- _*Huff*_ you know that was- _*Huff*_ almost-"Aster interrupted "1 second too late?... yeah…" he got up and stuck his hand out to help Kyounix up as well "I'm not even gonna act like I'm even surprised we made it!" Kyounix grabbed on and got up "Same here!"

The two made their way to a seat in a semi empty cart, while sitting down Aster took the window seat, the landscape of his hometown flew by " _Hmm…_ " after a bit he noticed his own house, up on a bit of a hill along with his neighbors, he saw his mom outside talking to a neighbor but for the seconds the house was in his view, for the slightest moment of time, he could have sworn his mom stared straight at him and smiled. Ink like watery tears fell from his eyes " _M-…Mom…_ " Asters voice was crackly as he spoke, Kyounix, hand in lap looked over to him and lightly nudged his arm, Aster shook violently but didn't turn "Hey… you okay bud?" no reply was heard "Aster?" "I'm fine…" the two grew quite once again, an awkward, disruptive quietness.

Lifting the mood Aster looked over to Kyounix, he had thought of something a bit unique about the inkling "Hey… can I ask you a question?" Kyounix turned "Sure!~ Whatz up?" Aster pointed to the side of his own head "How is your hair like that? Don't female inklings have hair that fall from the side?" the mood grew bitter as no moves were made to reply for quite some time

"Um… w…well… uh…" Kyounix's face was full blown red as he brushed a heavy bit of his hair away from his eyes "I'm… I'm male…" the words slithered out "Just like you…" Aster kept staring at Kyounix as he heard the words "Eh? Wait… your joking Right? … ri-Right?" Kyounix sighed as his eyes closed and he went into a depression like state "hehe, far from it… It's a common mix up for me… almost my whole life to be exact…" Kyounix looked down to the floor "The voice, slight difference in appearance, the attitude…everything, that's just what they say and how the- …well, now how you also look at me…"

Kyounix opened his eyes and shook off the felling of depression "But you know… I'm not gonna let some stupid appearance to others take me down! This is who I am, and this is who I will be!" Kyounix looked back over to Aster, his face was still flushed and due to the awkward manner of the situation Kyounix shied away from eye contact "I can understand if you feel a bit different about me now… but I can assure you that this won't change a single thing between me and you! Unless you want it to or something…"

The small but sweet background story made Aster feel the guilt of his own unintentional doings, Kyounix had been through this for his whole life, and he just added another time on top of it all _Life must be hard on he- him. Great, now I got it stuck in my mind that he's a female! Ugh…_ Aster bumped Kyounix on the shoulder "Well then… Um… you put me in quite a hard place here!" Aster said with a sarcastic laugh following right after. Kyounix was surprised at Asters reply, he had given the speech to some of his other new friends before and after that some of them hated him, they despised him for appearing the way he did even if it was out of his own control

"Don't worry about it! There's no reason to stress a small little mess up like that!" he said with his voice picking back up again "Still it wouldn't fell right if I just got away scot free for something like that, calling a guy a girl? Anybody else would have decked me straight in the face!" the two laughed at each other, Kyounix smiled and replied "I guess not!"

The two friends continued to laugh on and on, people who were scattered around didn't bother them but they did stare every once and a while which they grew accustom to, how many times do you find a crazy new friends out of nowhere on the street? But… as Kyounix kept talking and talking for a while Aster felt strange, as if this wasn't the first time he had encountered something like this…

 **Chapter 3 remake/rewrite is donezo!**

 **A new Inkling has joined the fray, Kyounix!**

 **But how will he and Aster bond? Time tells that story.**

 **And if you want to know it yourselves…**

 **Then make sure to stay turned for the next episode of-**

 _Ashco has left the building._

 ** _P.S._** _I'm just going to call the Inklings tentecal hair, hair for now on. I might describe it but other than that it's just going to be called hair._


	4. EI: Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: "Enter! Inkopolis"**

 _Yeeeah_ , I won't not sugar coat this,

When I met Kyounix, I thought he was insane, CRAZY insane.

But can you really blame me? He just came out of nowhere and enter a personal conversation I was having with myself!

 **WITH MYSELF!**

Ugh… but you know what, that might be the best thing about him… sure he might seem a bit weird but what's saying someone might be even more insane than him? But no matter how you roll the dice, Kyounix is a good friend. He will stay by your side though think and thin

And that free spirited personality he has really brings you up when you're feeling low, maybe he knows… or maybe that's just him.

So I guess in a nutshell I'm trying to say that I'm glad I decided to be friends with the crazy Inkling,

And I'm glad he decided to be friends with me…

The train chugged itself along the tracks as our Inkling duo rode the rails to Inkopolis. Kyounix had fallen asleep in his chair while the world flashed by scene by scene through Asters eyes, he shifted his body back around into a comfortable position and checked the time _its… 5:57…_ he thought in his mind.

Aster glanced over to Kyounix, the other Inkling laid back making some strange snoring like noise " _Is he humming in his sleep?_ " Aster thought aloud to himself "He's _getting stranger and weirded by the second"_ he sighed with the shake of a head.

" _Attention, we shall be arriving Inkopolis Station in about 3 minutes. Please make sure to bring all of your personal belongings off of the train when you leave. We hope you enjoyed you're ride on Fintrak!"_ The voice was cheerful as the announcement came to a close, Aster had started to nudge Kyounix genteelly to wake him up " _Kyounix!_ Kyounix wake up!" Aster continued but drew his hand back when he noticed the Inkling twitch awake

" _Huhz?_ Oh, Heya Aster! What's up?" the sleepy eyed Inkling asked as he stretched his arms wide "It's almost time to get off. Inkopolis is just around the corner, I can feel it!" Kyounix nodded back at the reply and sat up straight, grabbing backpack off the floor and letting it sit in his lap.

"So, Kyounix?" the Inkling turned to aster "Yupz!" "You never told me what you were heading to Inkopolis for?" Kyounixs face grew an even bigger smile, As if one wasn't on it already "Oh? I guess I forgot… huh, Anyways, my play is to!-" he stopped midsentence, as if he had no clue what to say "My plan… is to…" Aster had noticed his stutter at the words now and gave Kyounix a confused look, Kyounix nearly did the same as well "I… don't know…"

Asters eyes spread out wide "Y-you don't know?! You just went on your way to Inkopolis for no reason at all!?" Kyounix's head shook rapidly "N-no! I mean I forgot… I just can't figure out how…"

It only took a couple of mere seconds for Kyounix to start a panic, Aster was still confused by the whole thing but was searching for a way to solve the problem to the best of his ability "… Well… when did you forget? It couldn't have been too long ago?" Kyounix was shutting down but still tried to the best of his ability to search for an answer "…No. I can't. But why~, Come on, this shouldn't be hard!" The furious Inkling grabbed his tentacles in anger and gritted his teeth "Kyou-" Aster was cut off the train had lost most of its speed and came to a slow halt

"We have arrived at Inkopolis Station! Please gather your belonging and exit through your carts available doors. We are were glad to have you aboard and thank you for choosing Fintrak!" Kyounix was up before Aster could truly react "Wait up Kyou-" but before he could finish Kyounix was already out of the train. In a dash Aster snagged his book bag on and ran after him, luckily the area was an enclosed and a mass of Inkling could be heard and seen around the area

Aster instantly caught up with Kyounix "Let's worry about it later, okay?" Kyounix said in a cheerful tone, Aster looked over at Kyounix, his attitude had changed in such an abrupt fashion that it threw him off as he said the words "Are you sure? You were seemed really uptight about it?" Kyounix nodded ecstatically "I'm one hundred percent, you've already asked too many questions about me but yet told me nothing about you!"

Aster was discombobulated but just shrugged his arms and answered "Well ok then, So, is there anything you would like to know specifically?" the hyperactive Inkling went into thought "Wellll… Ummmm…" his fingers snapped and he looked straight back at aster "Got it! Why are you here? As in going to Inkopolis?" the sound of this made a grin grow upon Asters face "I'm here to compete in one of the best sports made in the history of all history!" Kyounix's head bobbed over "Huh?"

Aster folded his arms "I'm here for _Turf War_!" Kyounix's head bobbed to the other side "And whaz that?"

Aster was silent, but instead of becoming enraged he started to explain the theme of turf war and how two teams would have to work together weather they like it or not to win, Kyounix seemed to listen to every single part of it all too, his face gleaming with joy. The two continued on and on about turf war and eventually found themselves exploring the whole area the train had dropped them off in, it was a full on mall! Kyounix asked more and more about Turf War as They ate out, picked up a couple of little nick knacks and enough candy for a good week (Though all of it was gone in about an hour). Now with the two Inkling making their way to the exit of the mall they close up their conversation…

"Wow… It sounds _Nawsome!~_ " Kyounix screeched into the air, he could tell that his friend was excited but had to clue his voice would react like that "Jeez! Try to keep down a bit!" Aster said with a couple of chuckles. Kyounix nodded with a smile plastered across his face "I'm sorry! I just can't wait to try it out!" Aster stopped "Wait!? You're going to try it out?" Kyounix turned to him "Of course I am! You're doing it! It sounds amazing and insanely fun! There is no reason NOT to!" Aster's smirk grew "… Well alright then!" tilting his visor he started walking again "Let's go get em Kyounix!" " _Mmhmm~_ " the duo then made their way out of the doors, heading into the true city of Inkopolis.

 ** _(… Chapter end? Not yet!)_**

The afternoon wind brushed by the two Inklings as the setting sun blinded their eyes from seeing anything, luckily Aster got a small bit of view due to his visor but it wasn't enough. Bringing a hand up they both blocked out the soon and glanced around "…Wow, look at all this…" buildings scraped the sky high above, sporting logos of Fire Fin and multiple other brands "This place really is pretty!" Kyounix said to follow up Aster "They have buildings, stores- Oh! And look at that tower down there!"

The words snagged Asters ears " _Tower…_ Wait. A tower?" he replied "Yeah! It looks like you can see over the whole land scape of Inkopolis from it. It's also got a really like that lime green!" Aster looked down to Kyounix's direction and saw it with his own eyes, the tower he always noticed Inklings going into, it was also part of the TW-TV Logo "Kyounix. That's it…" Kyounix had no clue what he was talking about "What? The tower?" and in a sudden like the first time, Aster grabbed Kyounix's wrist and dragged him straight behind him " _Yup!_ And we've got no time to waste!" Kyounix nearly tripped over with each step "W-wait! Just hold up a bit!"

 _"_ _Huh, so I guess you figure that you're the new_ _ **FRESH KID**_ _on the block here don't 'cha?"_ Aster kept running through the city with Kyounix right behind him as the street lights and neon banners reflected into his eyes, the voice appeared out of nowhere, though it slightly freaked him out he decided to answer it regardless _You bet, and nothings gonna stop me!_ _"Nice, I like that attitude, but don't expect to run this city with just words kid, your gonna have to back it up with some skill, some good old fashion-"_ Aster smirk seemed to glow as the two interlocked in speech _"_ _ **TURF WAR!**_ _"_ The now sounded slightly surprised _"… You got something bright, I feel it, you and your bud back there are gonna go places with spirit like that"_ by instinct Aster closed his eyes as a truck passed by on the corner of the street " _Aughhh_! I can't even- _OOAAHHH~!"_

Blinded by the light, Aster fell into a strangely placed underground skate park and due to his rush ended up dragging Kyounix straight down with him, the two hit the ground quite hard "Owww…what the, are we in-" " _Oouuhh!~ my head~_ "Kyounix cut aster off, grasping his head with a mass of force. Aster followed after his actions, he got up rubbing the back of his head _"Hey! Quit waistin time! Let's get going!"_ " _Your still here, great._ " He whispered under his voice, Aster looked around a bit "How do we even get out of here?" Kyounix sniffed the air "Hhmmm, Follow me!" Kyounix turned to his friends "I think I got it!" Aster turned his head in confusion "What the? How?" Kyounix giggled "Just trust me!" With as dash Kyounix playfully ran in a direction that led deeper into the skate park "Where!- Do you even kn-"

 _"_ _Ey!, squido! Rule #1 to getting turf fresh, you can't do it alone. Gotta trust your teammate no matter how dark things may get"_ Aster rolled his eyes, he was getting quite annoyed of being cut off each time he tried to talk "So what? Are you gonna Lead me though every step? I just want to know where he's going…" _"That's why you just gotta believe! And don't for-"_

Aster tuned the voice out, he already had to follow the trail that Kyounix was laying out for him and also figured it would just be a rinse and repeat, but as he ran through the park a figure caught his eye, it looked like a figure of some sort, living but at the same time unidentifiable and before he knew it, it was gone… _What was that? Was that eve- "YOU ARE REALLY GOOD AT WASTIN MY TIME KIDO! YOU KNOW THAT?"_ The voice boomed in his mind and defiantly set him back on the straight route "Oh my, COULD I JUST HAVE A SECOND TO TALK? JUST. ONE SE-" " _One._ " The voice struck back "… _Ugh, real funny aren't you?_ " Aster groaned in fury _"Listen kid, I'm not trying to mess you but you need to Stop it, you wanna corrupt your story? Steer clear from the shadows and keep on the path"_ The voice sounded quite faint and the tone changed into a much irritated voice but Aster still heard it all the ways though " _What are you talking about?"_ the voice didn't respond.

They kept going for a while as the two trekked on until they approached a large wall with their own colors on it _"Your almost there! And I gotta admit, you definitely earned it squider… even if half the time you didn't even here me."_ A snicker escaped from Aster "Thanks-" but another inkling replied at nearly the same time... "Hehe, Appreciate it!" It was Kyounix, The two stared at each other "So… you hear it to?" Aster asked in a bland unsurprised tone "Yup! Ever since the city!" Kyounix said as the two approached the jump pad.

 _"_ _Now go, burn your legacy into the future and never return to the past!"_ Aster turned around and stared down back at the park, it had been littered in their color orange previous to their arrival… strange _"It was gnarly meeting you two, I can't wait to see what you show the world, now go get 'em!"_ Hesitation at hand, Aster walked up next to Kyounix onto the launch pad 'Seeya voicy!" Kyounix said in glee "Yeah, thanks for help voice! But trust me, I'm not leaving my past…" The two turned into squids and shout though the sky " _I'm just creating my future!_ " Aster felt free as he soared "… by the way, do you even know where this leads?" Kyounix pointed down to the ground "There! I did it, you can see it from here!"

staring down the two looked down at the city far in front of them, there laid a small plaza which multiple lights shined on what seemed to look like dots from far away. Aster had made it, the trip felt so long but the destination had finally show itself. Now they were truly in Inkopolis, the true home of **Turf War.**

 **We made it... (again XD)**

 **Seeya guys next time!**


	5. WIAO: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: What's inside and outside**

…There is a beautiful sky out this evening

"We made it" The three words that keep chanting in my mind

…

Can we just start this thing before I have a **breakdown**?!

The two inklings floated high, deep into the sea of black as the faint lights of stars and blurry moon shined down on them from high above, Aster smiled as he looked down on Inkopolis, his whole body seemed to be just as riled up as his emotions displayed him to be "I don't think I could have asked for any place else."

Kyounix looked over to him without much understanding about his statement "Huh? Whadya mean?"

"Just look at all this! Don't you see **all** the inklings down their? So many people to challenge! So many elites to learn from!" Asters body jittered around with even more energy pulsing through his body, setting the ink inside him to swirl around

"Just! So many possibilities! Who even knows if they end? You can't tell me you don't feel that rush!" Aster turned to Kyounix as Kyounix looked back at him with bland wonder on his face and deep in his eyes "Wow… you're really that excited, huh? I can feel something but I think that's just your passion screaming out at me!" Kyounix laughed as he talked and Aster joined as well

"Probably so-" but the words were sucked straight out of Asters mouth as he and Kyounix started to rapidly descend towards the ground " _WOOAAHHH!~ What's going on?_ " but Kyounix continued giggling to himself

" _Were landing, Aster! Just hold onto something and prepare for impact!_ " Aster wasn't too sure if Kyounix was taunting him by laughing or if he was just lost, he was sure of one thing though " _Grab onto what?!Kyounix!_ " but the Inkling boy just kept laughing

"KYOU-" with a thud two squids fell into Inkopolis, one got up easily as he shook excess ink of his clothes and body, the other one however laid in the ink, no longer jumping with joy but shaking with fear

Kyounix finished laughing and looked down at Aster "You're hilarious Aster! Come on now, get up! Were in Inkopolis~" the squid however didn't move, it didn't even blink, it just stared at the sky and deep into the stars with the scar of never forgetting those past moment "K-Kyounix?" aster said in a shaky voice "Yeah, buddy?"

"That jump thing? That thing we just did? Yeah, two words: **Never**. **Again**."

After getting situated the two Inklings stood upon the city grounds, staring over the bobbing and moving heads of others Inklings and the stores they hung around, once in particular caught Asters eyes "Ammo Knights? _I wonder…_ " he started walking to the building with Kyounix by his side, still gazing around

"This place is sweet! I'm kinda surprised I've never really heard much of it before" Aster pointed to the tower "Well, Inkopolis is the main hub for turf war so it is understandable on how you didn't exactly know too much on this city, you said you weren't that interested until… well, now right?"

Kyounix shook his head "Well, Duh! I knew that much! I just didn't know about all of this other stuff. Inkopolis is mostly known for its turf war, if you don't know that then maybe you should get some TV under that rock or something" Aster laughed faintly, it was obviously fake

"Yeah… living under a rock" he grunted, how had he not know about this place? He didn't think he was dense or anything, or at least he thought he wasn't

They approached the store but it was closed, actually, all of the stores on the strip were "Huh, were that late? Do you have the time Kyounix" "Its 8:58. Not to late but I also guess it's not that early"

Aster sighed and dropped his head onto the store "But I guess it's late enough" he moved his head over to the right and looked through the door of the store "And I was right, great." Kyounix looked in as well

The table and walls had all different forms of weapons laid around, there was no doubt that this was a turf war weapon store "Oh! You don't already have your own weapon?" Aster shook his head, he also stood back to being straight up

"Nope, that's why this place caught my eye. It's called _"Ammo Knights"_ after all so the name fits the bill enough, you know?" "Yea, I get what you're saying." They kept looking at the store for a bit until Aster remembered what he came here for, he might not be able to participate in it but he can at least see what it's really like

"Oh well, we'll be back here tomorrow, you can count on that" he stretched out a bit and pointed over to the tower "Why don't we head for main event?" Kyounix smiled "So that it, huh?" Aster started walking towards the tower with Kyounix following behind him slightly "It sure is, where we are gonna duke it out with everyone!" Aster cheered into the sky

The two walked into the tower and watched as neon colors swirled around them on a black surface, Lime green, turquoise, yellow and many other colors were swimming around them on a led lit cylinder, encasing them in awe and amusement

"Um, excuse me?" a welcoming voice called over Aster and Kyounix before they got a chance to say anything themselves, they walked over still dragging their eyes around the lobby "I think I'm in love." Aster said, eyes wide and lost in the tower, Kyounix giggled next to him and then brought his attention to the Inkling who had called them over

"I can already tell that you two are new here" the attendant said softly laughing under their voice, it was obviously a female at this point, her voice came out much too soft to compare to a male Inklings and her hair ran down her back, longer than Kyounix's by at least a foot

Aster, now paying attention to the female Inkling nodded along with Kyounix "Yup! We just got in today!" Aster said grinning at the attendant "That's wonderful, Then I am glad to welcoming you the center point of Inkopolis, Inkopolis Tower, the central hub of Turf War!" for a mere second the rooms seemed to light up a bit more, sending the colors soaring through the air around everyone and causing Aster to slightly look over at them "Now before either of you enter a turf war there are a couple of rules and guidelines you both need to know"

At that Aster and Kyounix seemed to both lock onto the attendant "For starters I don't see that either of you have any sort of weapon with you, did you all check down with Ammo Knights for one?" Aster shook his head in agreement "Yes actually! But like before we just got here so by the time we went down there the store was already closed" the attendant nodded "Ok, As I'm sure you know you will not be able to go into a battle unless you have a weapon of your own or barrow one from a friend before the battle begins"

Kyounix looked over at Aster "That kinda helpful! Don't ya think so?" Kyounix said "Yeah, especially if we want to test others weapons out and see if we like them!" the concept seemed to grab both of their attention, it also seemed to make the attendant slightly pleased

"Now this second part is VERY important, while having fun in Turf War is a major key of battling, so is making sure everything is running properly form the match to the weapon you choose in battle, assuring that nothing will go wrong" the attendant pulled out what seemed to be a model of a Splattershot, cut in half to show the internal features it holds

She started to explain how to clean Inktanks and what the pumps and tubes properly belong to so they would have to know when to replace a broke and malfunctioned piece easily without breaking the whole system. She went on for quite a bit, Kyounix seemed to be interested in every single thing she said, Aster was listening but just not as interested on the subject as Kyounix, something else in the gun caught his eye, it was a multicolored techy film that was logged safely in the gun.

"And that's about it for repairing and cleaning your weapon! Any questions?" Kyounix just observed "Wow… I didn't know how in detail the guns were made!" he said "No only the guns are made like this, Rollers and Chargers have different parts themselves, We just use the splatter shot since it has nearly every other important piece of every other weapon. Also, it's very easy to understand."

Aster pointed to the chip inside the gun "And what is this piece for?" Kyounix looked at the piece as well "Yeah! I was gonna ask about that to!" the attendant looked down at it "Oh… that's…" she thought up in her mind "It's… not exactly something important and really doesn't pertain to how the gun works but DON'T BOTHER IT. If you are doing work on your gun then always make sure to put it back if you even have to take it back"

Aster looked up at the attendant and laughed "Sounds pretty important if you ask me!" the attendant started to laugh along with him "Well, I guess it is quite important now that I think about it. Nobody ever seems to bother it though so I don't ever have to say much on it. Please just make sure not to mess around with it too much though. If it breaks immediately head down to Sheldon and ask for a new one to replace the old chip, Can you promise me that?"

Aster and Kyounix were both caught off guard at the statement, a promise? About what he assumed was their own safety? "Of course! Why wouldn't we replace it, right Aster?" Kyounix had replied before he had a chance to think it all over "Ye-yeah! Of course… why wouldn't we." Something felt safe but wrong about the situation

"Thank you two." Her voice sounded calmed "And the last and final thing that's left is… to have fun! Just follow the rest of the games corresponding rules and you guys will be ready to fight and claim your place in the high ranks in no time!" Aster forgot about the whole entire chip thing, he smiled and excitement grew deep in him once more, Kyounix however was at the edge of losing himself again, much more excited than Aster had even been about the whole ordeal

"That wasn't actually as bad as I thought it would be, thank you Ma'a-" but the attendant waggled her finger in front of his face "Nope, you don't have to call me ma'am, just call me Ruzi! Everyone knows me by that and calls me by it, I doubt I'm even old enough for a title"

Taking a second look at the attendant made Aster wonder how old she actually was, she really didn't look too much older than him or Kyounix "Then thanks Ruzi! I do have one question though!" this time it was Kyounix thank her "And what may that be?"

Kyounix smiled "Can we arrange wedding here? I was hoping that Aster could marry the tow-" Aster blasted through Kyounix's statement "KYOUNIX! That's not what I meant by when I was in love!" Ruzi thought it over and nodded back him "I'm sure we could arrange something for marrying the tower, you might want to take them out on a date first, though" Aster turned to Ruzi "Wha… what?" Kyounix and Ruzi winked at each other over Aster, he sighed

And the sigh seemed to grow into laughter, Ruzi and Kyounix joined in before Aster even noticed, they had a good laugh until a loud voice rocketed through the whole lobby, screens lit up all around them as well " **ZONE ALERT!** " it took all of them by surprise as they all snapped towards the screen and tried to figure out what was about to happen, except for Ruzi, of course

Sirens played off from the TV "What's up all you little Inkling Boys and Girls? Tonight in this final turf war we are going to be looking at one of the most known and competitive Turf War fighters out there, Drez!"

On the screen a camera followed an Inkling, weaving and bobbing about to dodge all the Incoming blobs of ink until in an instant they stopped, hopped out the Ink and completely pulverized the opposing Inkling. Asters eyes widened, he was amazed at the accuracy and power of the gun, or… was it the Inkling?

"Drez is currently racking 17 to- 18 To 0! It truly does seem like Drez is a unstoppable force for any Inkling dumb enough to take her head on or even dare to be stupid enough and get in her way!" the Inkling had started to cover ground now, allowing the camera to get a proper shot of their body but before they knew it she was back into the Ink and swimming away

"Drez is one Inkling who definitely deserves the title to participate in our upcoming Ranked Battle system and we are definitely looking forward to seeing the pain rain upon all of Drez's enemies. This has been a ZONE ALERT, coming from the top of Inkopolis Tower, until next time Turf War Fighters!" and then the monitor switched back to several live matches of current turf wars

"Wow… That guys a Pro! How has he not been featured on TW-TV?" Ruzi laughed after hearing Asters statement "huh? What's so funny?" Aster asked in a slightly concerned voice "Nothing, nothing, oh jeez... though it was nice meeting you two you should get going now, we have to get ready to lock up for tonight"

Kyounix felt his body drop "Really? Things were just getting fun to…" Ruzi's laugh started to fade from under her voice as she patted Kyounix on the head "Don't look so down, tomorrow you two should be able get everything you need and jump straight into a match!" it lifted up Kyounix a tiny bit but he was more distracted by Ruzi ruffling his hair

"But on a serious note," Ruzi stopped patting Kyounix's hair "Ammo Knights, Inkopolis Tower and everything else would be open longer if we weren't setting up for this "Event" that were having." Aster was interested "You're being quite… undescriptive? Is it like a secret or something?"

Ruzi shrugged her soldiers "I guess so, they didn't really give us a lot of details on it and most of the stuff I told you is info I got from snooping around" Ruzi put a sly smile on "But hey! I get to go home early so that's a score!" Kyounix and Aster just started at her, blandly, with no signs of caring and to possibly send her a message "Sooooo… I guess you all will just be left with the Inklings currently in a match?"

"Yup! Most of them were smart and timed when they should join to get the most out of their own time, others… just got lucky!" Kyounix let out a faint yawn, it stuck Ruzi and Aster as odd noise but the mildly disregarded "Well, I guess that's it for today then, thanks for helping us out Ruzi! It was fun!" Aster waved towards Ruzi as Kyounix sluggishly did the safe "What he said… not to sound lazy or anything" he was obviously sleepy

Ruzi started to snicker again "Alright, see you two later then! _Crazy little squids…_ " she whispered out with a smile

The two inklings walked out of the tower then out of the small little hub of the city, not to many people were still hanging around so it was quite obvious where the exit was placed, they walked down the dimly lit streets and back allies as they started to make their way to a hotel, Aster was completely absent minded while they walked however he was actually following behind Kyounix…

It made him wonder if he knew where he was going to whole entire time…

"Splat Stars: The den of Turf war… so that's what this place is?" Aster read off the sign in front of the building Kyounix and himself stood in front of "Why would they devote a whole building just to turf war?" but as they walked into the building he instantly found out…

"Please! Just leave me ALONE! I told you we were over and that's IT!" a female inkling said running out the door, covering her eyes with her arm as the tears dripped off her arm "Wait! I'm… I'm…" the boy watched as she ran away, he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable anymore then she was right now "… _No_ " but he also realized that he was letting love run away from him and never come back "Wait! Please!" and he also ran out after her

"Selling Zink's! Only 1500P each! Only 1500!" an Inkling boy sprang up "I'LL TAKE IT!" He grabbed the shoes and payed the sales squid kid "Nice, I was going to wait until shrimp kicks got the gold high hor-…"He observed the logo on the side sharply "wait… THESE ARE FAKES!" In a rage he looked back to where the other Inkling was but he was nowhere to be seen

"Help! Can someone please help! I can't find my backpack! Seriously guys! I have a FILLED suction bomb in there and if we can't find it were gonna have a problem! …And no questions about the suction bomb while we're at it…" everyone turned to him simultaneously and stopped talking, he sighed and face palmed "… what? If I was going to hurt anybody would I literally YELL it out loud?!" everybody turned back to their business completely ignoring the squids plea for help "Oh, COME ON!" he stormed out

The lobby of the building was filled to the brim with other **Inklings**. Not only just Inklings but **Turf War** **fighting Inklings**.

"Wow… that is a lot of Inklings" Kyounix smirked "Yup! The other place was like this to… but less packed. They would always talk about this "Turf War" things but it never really bothered me much but now I wish I knew! Come on!" Kyounix started to walk through the crowds and eventually came to a machine, Aster followed as he was told and stayed right behind him "Now just add about 900 coins…"

Kyounix pulled a couple of 100P coins and inserted them into the machine, a small ring confirmed the transaction and two cards were spit out of the machine with a nice little _"Thank You"_ , Kyounix handed Aster one of the cards, it had a star and splattershot on it "And boom! Now we got a place to sleep for the night… and only tonight…" Aster stared down at the card the machine dispensed the back at him

"So this is a Hotel? Weird…" Kyounix nodded "Yeah, it's different from most others and it's actually made for kids, like us! That's why they have a simple pay to stay system! It's also why they have chaperons come in along with some janitors to make sure the place doesn't burn down to the ground!" Kyounix's voice alarmed him, he sounded a BIT too happy when he said the words

"Hey guys! Who wants some soda?" ad Inkling from the crowd said as he burst through the doors, multiple Inklings said me left and right, then the inkling with the soda bottle started to rapidly shake it up and down, the meing stopped as the crowd started to turn into a complete panic of squids

"Kyounix. Run." Aster ran upstairs as Kyounix started to register the situation and not to long after scrambled upstairs behind his friend, Kyounix and Aster took a small breather before they continued onto the way to their rooms, With a terrified chuckle Kyounix said "That… to say the least".

Walking through the hall ways, multiple squids were hanging out, chatting, some even held hands as they walked down the hall way and stared out to the stars that formed above them on a small balcony "I got us the highest floor! Mostly because- … well I'm sure you know by now" Aster was semi loss of words, it was off setting for Kyounix's attitude but the he kept walking up the stairs and continued on with their 1 sided conversation all the way

"Yay! Were here!" Kyounix slid the card in the slot and the door popped open for him "Come on in!" Kyounix said as he held the door open "Thanks…" Aster walked in and looked around, he noticed a simple table, quite a decent size TV, a bathroom, medium size balcony, mini fridge and 2 beds, quite a nice and expensive looking living space "This is really nice, like… really nice!" Aster waited for a response but got nothing, he turned around to see the door shut "Um… did he?-?"

Aster walked back to the door only for it to nearly slam into his face "I'M BACK! With snacks!" the room grew quiet as Aster tried to recover from the sudden appearance of Kyounix "Huh? Are you ok, Aster?" Aster sighed and put his hand over his heart "Yup… just fine." He said shaking his head sarcastically

After everything had returned to normal the two sat on their separate beds scarfing down as much junk food Kyounix could carry, kelp chips along with kettle cooked coral crumbs littered the ink on black covered sheets "Kyounix… Thanks!" Aster said it in a awkward voice but he meant it as much as anything else he would say

Kyounix's eyes swung away from the television with a smile to aster "It's no Biggy! If we're gonna do this thing together then we gotta look out for each other, ya know?" Aster smiled over to Kyounix "Yeah!"

But that wasn't all that he wanted to ask, he had actually wanted to ask this a while ago but it kept building up more and more the longer he said nothing about it "Can I ask you something, Kyounix?" the Inkling nodded at him "Sure! What's up Aster?" Aster took a deep breath and looked back at his friends

"How did you know where this place was?!" Kyounix eyes shot open as he slowly drifted his gaze from Aster "I-… I um…" a long pause was had between the two as neither side said anything, Kyounix's voice changed

"I really have no Idea… I guess it was just luck… you know…?" Aster stared at his friend in worry and shock "You okay?, Kyounix?' "… huh? What? Of course I'm fine! Did I zone out again or something" Aster looked at him in worry but hid it away _… that was… different_ … Aster though over in his head

Kyounix, now back in his normal mood stared back at the TV but Aster would only wonder in his mind _Kyounix, Is there something… wrong?_

As the food started to die out the two found themselves becoming quite sleepy, eyes flickered, and yawns were expelled from both of the Inklings "Kyounix, I think I'm heading in, okay?" Aster said as he got up with a stretch to throw his trash away, there was no reply

"Kyounix? You're out cold aren't you" as Aster turned around he noticed the mumbling sound he heard when Kyounix slept on the train "I guess that's his form of snoring…" for a second Aster swore he saw one of the domes on Kyounix's heads twitch slightly, he jumped back at the motion

"… _Yeeeeeeeah_ , I need to go to sleep. Night, Kyounix" Turning off the lights Aster jumped into his own bed and pulled the covers on top of him, laying back snuggled in his warm sheets "Well… I made it mom…" his heart started to pound in emotions again, a smile grew on his face as he stared at the celling "If it wasn't for you- you and Kyounix… I don't know where I'd be right now…"

Aster closed his eyes, his words became slower as he slowly drifted off into sleep "Trust me though… cause I'm never… ever… gonna let you… all… down~" The dark room wisped with the sound of two sleeping inklings, resting as their bodies could barely hold the excitement for the next day, the next step in their journey.

 **Even through the remake chapter 4 is still the LONGEST chapter so far (If I'm correct)**

 **That's about all I have to say... so...**

 **Seeya guys next time!**


	6. WAMS: Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Weapons are my "Special"ty!**

I woke up this morning with that strange feeling of

"What the? Where am I-"

And then BAM! Blood starts rushing when you remember and you can WAIT to get going!

Today were going to head back down to Inkopolis!

And TODAY! Me and Kyounix are gonna fight in TURF WAR!

And maybe…

-Never mind.

Aster laid back with the dew of sleep still lingering in his eyes, he sighed as the sun shining through the curtains crawled up to his face "A new day." The words escaped with his yawn

"A new day with the next st-" a loud and sharp beep stopped Aster, causing him to jolt over and look towards the direction the sound was coming from "What is that?" Kyounix turned over at the sound of Asters voice " _Nyeeeaaaaaaaaahh~_ " Kyounix said with a stretch into the air "Morning Aster~" the inklings voice came out in a sleepy grumble

Kyounix's hand started to slam around the desk that lay between the two of their beds, it seemed he was searching for something though he was actually slinging everything off the desk "Kyounix? Calm down! Is that your alarm?"

Kyounix yawned "Yup~ it's on my Phone, let me just-" with a crash a lamp went flying onto the "Kyounix! I see your phone! Let me ju-" but he didn't stop "Nope! I got it! Let ME just!" this time Asters phone went flying onto the floor "KYOUNIX!"

"Click this! *Be-" and the beeping ended. Kyounix launched up and sat on the bed "See! I told you I could turn it off!" but when he looked at Aster all he saw was a face of disappointment and a floor scattered with multiple electronics, luckily for Kyounix the floor was carpet.

"Yeah, you sure did it. Great job Kyounix." Sarcasm littered Asters voice, he got up after the statement and headed into the bathroom "I'm going to go get washed up, you?" he looked down at the floor and back up to Kyounix "I think you get the point" Aster said as he closed the door with a chuckle

Kyounix looked down at his mess, he scattered his head and smiled grimly "Well. I did turn off the alarm…" he said as he dropped down to the floor and cleaned up his clutter of a mess

Aster and Kyounix were not on their way downstairs, the room had been taken care of and with their backpacks on they headed downstairs, towards the door of the building "Hey…," Kyounix said "Did you have a dream last night?"

Aster shook his head "Nope. Why? Did you have one?" Kyounix stuttered slightly but shook his head "Nah, I was just wondering…" Aster blew it off as Kyounix being himself, always doing something

"Ok boys! Please make your way around the outside of the tape" the voice took both of them by surprise, it was an officer who was standing in scene of lime ink. At first neither of them wanted to ask what had happened but as the Officer guided them it was harder not to ask

"Excuse me, sir… but what happened?" the officer looked over at Aster and then broke the gaze "Some Inkling apparently got his hands on a suction bomb" the news wasn't new, both Kyounix and Aster caught each other's glare after hearing it

"He misplaced it and in all of the hustle 'in bustling that was going on… it exploded, straight into the crowd…" all three of them looked back at the Lime splattered lobby "The kid didn't mean any harm, he was trying to pull a little gig for his sister birthday" the officer opened the door for the two Inklings "But he was stupid enough to do it such a dangerous manner. You two boys have a good day" and the group split off

Aster and Kyounix were quiet while walking, but of course Kyounix had to break the ice, the tension was stacking up a bit too much "So… I really can't see the reason why that was such a big deal, right?" Aster looked over at Kyounix, it was pleasing

"No... I understand exactly everything he was talking about." Kyounix was surprised at his reply "Suction Bombs are highly pressured can resembling containers that activated when attached to a surface. With such a small amount of room in that lobby and so many Inklings just messing around without a clue that danger might be right next to them…"

Aster took a breath, a long one "A lot of people could get severely hurt, those that aren't the color lime… like us…" he hadn't really thought about it but the Police squid never exactly said what happened to the kids in the lobby

"It's just a stupid act like the guy said, the kid shouldn't have had a suction bomb in the first place…" Kyounix however sighed and stared up at the clouds to Asters remark "I guess you don't understand it…" Aster was confused, he looked over to Kyounix "Don't understand what?" Kyounix put his fingers together in the form of a cut spade

"Love" Aster rolled his eyes and kept walking, trying to keep himself from performing a face palm for his own sake along with Kyounix's. In a smart remark he replied "Yeah, that's EXACTLY why Kyounix…" Kyounix game off a sweet smile of victory and before they knew it they were at the gates of Inkopolis

Last night's count compared to nothing, squids were left and right in the lobby of booyah base, staring into the stores and sitting on railing that were a good 13 to 15 feet away from the ground but none of that mattered to Aster, in a dash he was racing towards Ammo knights

"Wait! Aster! Wait up!" turning his head he called back to his partner "How about you hurry up?" there was a powerful feeling in his voice and Kyounix must have felt it because he tried his hardest to catch up with him

A crashing jingle sounded when Aster burst through the doors of the armory with Kyounix sharp on his tail, multiple forms of shooters, rollers and chargers surrounded them, multiple arrays were neatly stacked among each other and in the cabinet some of the most crafted designs seemed to lay in grace "Wow… do you see all this Kyounix? This place has everything! And they're all so…"

"Unique, polished, beautiful, spectacular and of course…" a small little hermit crab came out of the back of the store "All my little babies" the hermit grab adjusted his glasses and looked at the two Inklings, clasping his hands together "I'm assuming you two are new here? Well if you are then let me welcome you to the one and only~" he cleared his throat "AMMO KNIGTS! I'm Sheldon, the owner!"

Aster looked at the Hermit crab, the name, he had heard it before. He wracked his mind around until he remembered it!

 _"_ _Well, I guess it is quite important now that I think about it. Nobody ever seems to bother it though so I don't ever have to say much on it. Please just make sure not to mess around with it too much though. If it breaks immediately head down to Sheldon and ask for a new one to replace the old chip, Can you promise me that?"_

It was part of the promise he made to Ruzi, she never explained who Sheldon was but if the chip was as important as she made it sound then how could she forget "So you're Sheldon?! _I guess that does make since_ , you deal in weapons for turf war, right?" "Yup! I'm the main dealer around these parts and actually the whole of Inkopolis! You two are lucky nobodies here, were usually packed!"

Kyounix was adoring Sheldon " _Aww~_ you're so cute! I just wanna eat you up!~" Aster and Sheldon looked over to Kyounix, then the two looked back at each other "… Is your friend always like that?" Aster chuckled "Kyounix is Kyounix. He has his own way… wait, what am I doing? That's not the point!"

Aster walked over the counter of the store "Sheldon. We need weapons to head into turf war! You can supply us with some right?" Sheldon gained a determined look in his eye "Of course, it's what we do here!" scuttling behind the counter he pulled out two cards from under the counter "Just sign your two separate names on these two unregistered cards and you can register and own your very first weapon!"

Kyounix ran over to the table as Sheldon lay the cards down for them to apply, without hesitation they both signed their own separate names and handed them back, hands shaking in anticipation "Okay, let's see, we have Kyounix! And Aste-" Sheldon halted his speech, reading over the name over and over and over, he adjusted his glasses again

Aster looked at Sheldon being slightly confused and worried "Um? Is something wrong? Sheldon?" the hermit's hands twitched softly, he gulfed as he commanded them to stop with all his might

"… You- Your name… is it truly Aster?" Sheldon's eyes were serious and the determination that lingered had turned to worry

"Um, yeah? But why does it matter? Is its special or something?" Sheldon's grip on the card started to bed the plastic, he talked under his breath " _Something… special or some-_ Oh, AH! YES! In fact it actually IS!" Sheldon ran to the back in a scurry, the sound of crashing and rummaging echoed through the store until he came back, holding two different guns in his hand "YOU! Aster, you have won the chance to start off with a… "Advance" Ink gun!"

All the confusion that had welled up in his head was gone after he heard the words that came out of Sheldon's mouth "Really? That's awesome! _I've always wanted to see how good a gal was, oh! Or maybe it's a squelcher!_ " Aster talked under his voice until Sheldon plopped the gun down on the table and slid it to him

"You get the good old fashion splattershot! The trusties all around gun to have by your side!" Aster looked down at the gun then up at Sheldon "You're joking. Right? Like, is it a sweet remake with burst bombs? And an Ink strike! That would be-" Sheldon shook his head with a smile "The good old fashion burst bomb and burst bomb rush, like the classics"

Aster sighed, some "Special" even this was, he picked up the gun and observed it in his hand, it was light and looked exactly like the one Ruzi had showed them how to clean yesterday "Ok, and now for you Kyounix, you get the original! Its range may be short but just let them get to close and watch what's gonna happen, you get the Splattershot Junior!"

Kyounix picked up the gun as soon as Sheldon laid it down "… my first ever weapon…" his eyes gleamed as he stared at it

Sheldon smirked as he watched his two customers observe their gun, a unsettling feeling gathered in his stomach but he let is pass "I hope you guys like them, each time it feels like I'm giving away another little piece of me…" Kyounix launched up and nearly jumped over the whole counter after that statement

"If you're giving yourself away just call me! I'd be happy to take a bite out of that deal!" Sheldon backed away slowly "UM! That's not what I meant! Uh-"Sheldon was in a panic but when he noticed the face of disappointment on Asters face he noticed that feeling come back to his stomach

Aster dropped his arm " _yeah… something REAL special…_ " he mocked under his breath, Sheldon dropped his eyes as Kyounix why trying to figure out why everyone's mood had suddenly dropped

Grabbing his card Aster called over to Kyounix "Kyounix, grab your card and let's head out, turf war is straight ahead" he seemed to gain some sort of happiness back into his tone but Kyounix and Sheldon could tell he was still upset

Jumping back Kyounix got off the counter, Aster was already at the door "Aw, well ok then…" he turned back to Sheldon "Thanks for the ink gun! Sheldon" " _yeah, thanks_ " Aster spat under her breath

Sheldon nodded to the two "Anytime! Just take care of them now!" the door opened with the jingle from before "We will!" Kyounix called out as aster left out of the store.

Sheldon dropped his head down on the counter "I'm sorry if you aren't too impressed by your "gift" Aster..." he said, muffled against his arm "But with time…" he laughed at the phrase "Aster… it's a unique name so… I doubt that's wrong…" Sheldon removed a picture from his pocket and admired it "I'm sure if anybody knows… it would be you… wouldn't it, Aster?"

 **If you are wondering why these end tags are getting shorter and shorter on these last three...**

 **Its because I just finished rewritting the chapters**

 **I need a BREAK! I might have made Aster overreact a bit to much this chapter but I feel like it display his character to the high brim before it tips over**

 **So yeah... I'm going to go take a break**

 **Once again, if you are new, welcome and thank you**

 **Until next time guys... Seeya!**

 ***falls to the floor***


	7. Update: 1 (7?)

**Update 1: Road.**

 **"** **This Chapter was actually more of a test than it was with anything to do with Plot or whatever...**

 **So how do you guys like it? Cut up into small separate sentences or longer, chunkier cut off paragraphs!"**

 **"** **I don't think I'll start working on another chapter until I get a response or a really long time goes by... I guess either one kinda works, we got time right peps!"**

 **"** ***Nobody replies*"**

…

So it's been a while, huh?

Sup guys and how have you all been? I'm not expecting a response to this "Welcome Back" of sorts, I didn't get one last time anyways

And I actually wouldn't say that I ever left! I have been keeping updated on and just checking around ever once and a while to see what is new and going on

But forgetting about all that lets ask the real question: Does these mean that I'm going to start writing more chapters of **[Splatoon: Ink-Activated]**?

Yes and No.

You see… when a boy an- wait… no

You see, I'm not oblivious to the older chapters of this Fanfiction, I know that there were a bunch of spelling mistakes and improper grammar usage and multiple other forms that would cause the reader to have to stop, reread, search through their mind and find the right word and then continue on and find the next 100 of them

Or of course just hitting the X button

…

Where is my drum roll?

Basically, I just don't want to do that or let that happen that much or anymore with this fanfiction.

I'm not perfect.

You probably are!

But we all have limits to our lowest and a way to prevent that from happening, rushing out a new chapter about Aster and Kyounix going into turf war shouldn't be like:

"Kyounix him stared back at Aster, gleaming eyes as the two exploded into pink ink but was red "Aste **r!"** Aster yelled aloud to his friend in hope that he was K… but nobodie replied. (I just spalled milk on mi K, bored. Lel.)"

 _(Am I that bad o_o)_ It should look, sound and feel more like this:

"Kyounix! You're back!" the Inkling spun around but it was already too late, he was darted with blob after blob of pink ink and in seconds… **_SPLAT_**

"NO!" Aster yelled out in a panic, his hands hurt from how hard he clenched the handle of the gun _"7! 6! 5!"_ the loudspeakers rang out around the rig as Aster swam towards his friends splatter "You're not-"

 _"_ _4! 3! 2!"_ the ripples of ink felt like burning air passing under his tentacles, he felt fast. He felt powerful "Gonna get away-" but no matter how good he felt about himself…

 _"_ _1!"_ he was face to face with the attack, he planted the gun right on his opponents head while he was transforming back into his humanoid form "AWAY WITH THA!-"

 _"_ _ **GAME!**_ _"_ the boy laughed at Aster as he slowly took the gun off of his opponents head and dropped it back down at his side "You really thought you were gonna get me? How stupid are you? Honestly!" the Inkling said straight in Asters face

But the Inkling stopped once he noticed Asters hand out, he was… smiling "Ah… good game, dude" raising his head up he gave the other Inkling a big toothy grin"

"Huh? Wait, what?"

You see? Wait… No. there are still a couple errors in there…

But do you get my point?

You don't just throw out all of this poorly written and made fanfiction in an attempt to make something BIG out of it!

If you are learning along the way then that's different but don't be like example number one with errors EVERYWHERE!

That's what I want to try NOT to do!

So I will most likely be writing more chapters for Ink activated

HOWEVER

They may take much longer than the old ones did, I really don't feel like making horrible content and trying to work along with as if nothing wrong with it all.

I also have some more good news!

You know all those old chapters? You know?

It is the whole entire reason why I am writing all this so you better know.

Yeah! I rewrote and rearranged those chapters in an attempt to make them better than their originals.

It was torture, yes. But I didn't feel like leaving them sitting there while I just had this whole entire chat about everything that was wrong with all of those very chapters.

You can go reread them if you want but I didn't really change a lot, a lot. Only minor plot assets were changed for efficiency.

So what do I move onto now?

Hopefully a better (Keyword: Better) fanfiction than we had here before and…

And one all of us can enjoy…

Thank you for reading all the way up to this part and sticking along with this fanfiction even though it might have seemed to have died a while ago

But…

 **"** **Really long time goes by..."**

So it's been a while, huh?

Oh! But if you're new, welcome! Don't worry about this much, this was the old me

If you skipped to the end of this then

Go back up and read it. Now. Please.

Well, I don't know when…

But until next time, Seeya guys!

 **P.S.** In case a couple of you all don't know the last Splatoon maps and weapons have been released (Says Nintendo) so if there are future chapters I would like you to know that theses different events will happen in the story and all of the weapons and maps are not already out, that's about it! Seeya Guys _**X2**_


	8. ALTBB: Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: And let the battles... BEGINS!**

I kind of feel… horrible.

Yeah, sure, I was upset, but I was complaining about getting a **free** gun and basically a **free** upgrade…

NOT that this makes the weapon any better! But I could have ended up walking out empty handed

 _*Sigh*_ I was in the wrong. Even if it's still annoys me, slightly…

I'll probably apologize to Sheldon later on, he was only trying to help me out anyways. Also this splattershot… it kinda feels right in my hands?!

I don't know how to explain it or why but it's as if it fits me, and I've yet to use it…

Now, how about we solve that problem right now!

The gun swayed at Asters side as Kyounix and himself walked back into Inkopolis tower, and like the lobby it was packed a whole lot more than last night. Inklings were packed in the couches placed near the center and watching current games on the flat screens that hung above their heads

"Everybody looks like they're having a good 'ol time!" Kyounix nearly yelled out into the crowds of people, they got a couple stares but Aster just chuckled under his breath "They sure do, don't they?"

Aster and Kyounix kept observing until Asters noticed Ruzi at her station, he nudged Kyounix and started to jog over, waving at her, she smiled and waved back. In no time they were back to the same position as yesterday

"Hello Aster, Hello Kyounix, you two look like you're having a good time!" her voice was warm and sweet, it lifted Asters soul up a bit form the Sheldon incident "Hey Ruzi! Me and Kyounix actually just went out and got our weapons from Sheldon!" Aster unhooked his Splattershot from his waist and held it, showing her the ink gun

Kyounix also showed his Splattershot to her, it was more rectangular than the upgraded model "Heya Ruwzi!" Kyounix said as he also showed off his ink gun "Hello Kyounix…" her voice still sounded wandered out, her eyes observed the guns in front of her

Ruzi's eyes however stuck on Asters gun "You haven't fought in turf war before, have you Aster?" he nodded to Ruzi "Then… why did Sheldon give you a Splattershot?" Aster put the gun back down into his hands and looked down at it "I'm actually not too sure myself… he said I received it because I was eligible for some bonus event or something along those lines…" he sighed and looked away, still aggravated

"It's cool and all but I was expecting something else, I guess…" he clipped it back onto his waist but Ruzi still stared at it, noticing it was back in the proper place she looked away, specifically the ground "O- oh…" Aster looked at her, she looked as if she was thinking very hard on the subject

"I think it might be because Aster didn't bother him… but Sheldon's, SO, ADORABLE~" Of course it was Kyounix who had announced it aloud, hugging his gun as he said the words out loud, Aster and Ruzi both staring at him as if something wrong

The female Inkling started to laugh under her voice "No, no! I'm sure that's not the reason Kyounix! I doubt Sheldon's even into picking favorites! And either way, you're a pretty cool kid yourself Kyounix." Kyounix smiled at her and the situation dissipated quickly after "But on another note, it looks like you two are ready for Turf War?"

They nodded at Ruzi, with a high pitched grunt of excitement and one of a low pitched grunt of strength "Okay you two, the rooms the right of me? Those are the lobbies. Enter one and wait for more Inklings to join you. Once you hit 8 Inklings a round will begin! Form there…"

She smiled "I'm sure you two know what to do" Kyounix and Aster looked at each other, they nodded in understanding "Alright then, you ready Kyounix?" Kyounix jumped up "Of course! I can't wait to get into a battle! I'm just gonna go off what ya said and try as hard as I can!" Aster smiled at him

"Sorry for holding you guys up again, I'll be wishing you guys luck!" The Inklings started running off towards the room "You didn't hold us up at all, Thanks Ruzi" "Yeah, Thankz you Ruzi!" and then they were gone

Ruzi's face kept the smile for a second but turned to wonder after they left " _A splattershot… as a starting weapon?"_ she talked under her voice " _That doesn't make sense! The whole point is to give the new Inkling a basic feel of play! Any weapon wou-_ " there was a tapping on the desk, she had zoned out " _Ahem~_ Hello?" the voice was feminine

"H- Huh? Oh, I'm sorry! What can I help you with?"

Aster and Kyounix looked around the room as they entered the somewhat crapped quarters, they were met with a group of Inklings, facing them "Oh, Hiya guys!" the turned and looked as Kyounix and then turned around to a large board, returning back to them they laughed and walked side to talk to each other

"… Well that wasn't very nice" Kyounix puffed out his lips in disappointment

"Yeah, but something still felt off, what were they looking at over here?" Aster said as he walked up to the monitor and scanned if over with Kyounix next to him

From top to bottom names were laid out with their levels next to them, but as they gazed down the list they noticed they decreased until they finally came across their names "Aster, Kyounix, level…" Aster painfully chuckled "1. Were level 1"

"Hm. I guess that's not too surprising. We did just start anyways" Kyounix said with a shrug "Yeah, it also explains why those guys behind us were laughing" it took Kyounix a bit to understand what aster meant "… OH! Oh! I get it! … so was it a taunt?"

Aster turned his head and looked at them "Maybe…" he then looked back at the screen, above them were high levels, as in 16 and even 18's "Actually, at second look it was most likely that"

This time the both of them turned around, they looked upon the grouping "It seems like we might be going up against some pretty good players, Kyounix. Be ready for either a wipe out…" Aster smirked, knowing the battle wasn't go to be a walk in the park "Or one hard fight." Kyounix nodded, he felt ready

The doors leading to the outside sealed and a chime went off in the small room as the large words on the monitor lit up saying "BATTLE TIME!", soon everything was starting to fade into a white as the light rose up from under them

"Here we go, Kyounix…" the white completely filled Asters eyes "Here we come, Turf War!"

 **Turf War**

 **Ink the most turf to win!**

 ** _Salt spray Rig_**

The two didn't open their eyes, they couldn't until their bodies had fully transported to the location and they came up out of their spawn point like squids and then breathed into the air. Aster blinked as he laid his eyes upon the metallic landscape, the suns light only being blocked by his visor "Were here." His voice was solid and straight, as if he had done this one millions times before

"Wow! Talk about a view!" Kyounix said as he stared off into the ocean behind him, he jittered around and took better hold of his gun "Alright, alright, and alright! Let's go get'em!"

" _Ready_?" the speakers announced to both teams

Asters smirk widened " _You can say that again_ " Aster whispered under his breath

" _GO!_ " the whole team shot off the spawn, spraying the ground in front of them in a blur of automatic fire, coming to a fork they all started to split ways "Kyounix, I know this map! Follow my trail!" the shooting was actually quite loud and had to nearly be yelled over, Kyounix nodded and tagged behind

The two sprayed their way up to mid, covering the best they could "Okay, mid's up ahead, try to take it sl-" Aster couldn't finish before Kyounix burst forward "GO! GO G-" a laser fell over, right on his head and in mere seconds he was blown into a burst yellow ink

Aster sighed "Darn it Kyounix, were you in such a rush from anywa- ~ ** _SPLAT~_** " Aster, in retreat swam straight back, running into an enemy from behind, their team was already in danger of losing the game

Aster respawned at nearly the same time as Kyounix "That's why we had to go!" Aster turned to him

"Kyounix! Just say something next time! Like: "Hey, watch out behind you" or "He's about to take our backs out!"" the inkling stood their staring at Aster for a while, he then looked up to the clouds in thought

"Oh… Yeah, I guess that works

They started to swim back to the fork, when they got their Aster stood up and jumped off the panel but told Kyounix to stay "Head to the other drop off, I think we had another team mate down there. If you can, help him take back bottom and me and this other squid will take top, okay?"

Kyounix looked a little worried at first but his face struck with determination in no time, he nodded "Got'cha, best of luck on your side, Ast!" he carried on in a singing tone as he ran off to his respected position

Aster started back on his way to middle as he thought over what Kyounix had said "Wait, did he call me Ast?" he however didn't have time to think it over much, he was back in the same position he was placed in before but this time he was the one in the snipers range of fire

"Woah, WOAH" their laser was already on him, he quickly ducked into the other direction, leaving himself trapped in a corner but out of view from the sniper

The laser smoothly flew along the ground in search for him and eventually drifted somewhere else _~Whew! That was close… way to close.~_

Aster kept his position for only a few more seconds, the jumped back out into the middle and in an agile dash, sprayed the ground and started to swim though

The sniper instantaneously caught back onto him as if he had never left his spot to being with, causing him to stall his movements in fear of being splatted

 _~I have to figure out a way to take them down~_ then it hit him, hiding behind some pipes he replenished his ink count and slid out in view, closer to the top of the map. Wasting no time he threw a duo of burst bombs to the snipers position

One clipped the bottom of the high platform while the other smashed into the wall next them "They both missed." He said aloud, filled with lingering dread

The sniper shot above and around, causing him to sink into the yellow globs of ink as they rippled around his feet, in instinct Aster tried to spray the ground under him but he couldn't "What?" he turned around "I'm out of Ink!"

The sniper now placed the shot right on his forehead, Aster closed his eyes, hoping to shield the blast or not feel the splat

" _Come on then…_ " he whispered under his breath, nothing happened. Aster sat stood there for only a second more before he opened one of his eyes, looking at the sniper, they were ready to kill but didn't

"Huh? _Why aren't you shooting_ " he was confused but realized that this was his chance "Oh well! Your lost!" quickly, Aster tried shooting at the ground again, and as he expected just enough ink was laid for him to jump out

In panic the sniper attempted to snap at him and failed, the shot would have been perfect. Aster quickly made it to the top and passed over the hill just in time before the sniper would have had the chance to splat him

"Woo! Talk about a rush!" Aster raised his gun into the sky "I think this is how you do it…" he took a deep breath and stared into the sky

" ** _C'MON!_** " the echo waved through the whole course and in no time he got a reply

A round landing circle formed around him, in the distance the sound of a gun emerged, they were coming "Well here they come" Aster gripped his Splattershot a bit harder as they approached

Aster started a heavy fire at his enemy but nearly wasted all of his Ink, his aiming was sloppy and he missed every single shot "Wow! You really are new! And you're also dead squid!" the enemy said as they lunged out of the Ink to strike him

 ** _~SPLAT~_** … but it wasn't Aster "Oh boy, you were about to be in quite the pickle there!" Aster looked around a barrier separating him and him savior, one of his teammates who was holding a roller on his shoulder

"Ey, by the way, Nice job capturing top solo, you might be a bit new to this but getting up here usually isn't too easy" Aster smiled at him but knowing the truth made him give off a fake chuckle

"Now let's get back to work" the roller wielder said turning around, the two of them covered the whole area in no time, people invaded every now and then but the roller was generally able to take them out without them seeing

"Aw jeez, here comes another one…" Aster swam off the tower top "Don't worry, I got this one"

The roller called after Aster but he didn't care, he felt like he had this one and would be able to take them on all by himself "Well lookie here…"

Asters gripped his splattershot "I won't mess up this time!" Yellow bullets came Asters way, he returned equal fire

His aim was off but it was enough to at least hit around the area of the inkling, he drifted around his opponents bullets, sliding to the left regardless of the danger of being stuck again

"Nice try" as he kept running he felt his leg bump something, looking down he noticed a splat bomb, he tried to jump away but it still clipped him, hard "But you're not that good yet"

His opponent jumped up in the air as the stream once again rained down only inches away, he watched as the droplets nearly hit his feat

He laid in his enemy's ink, until he remembered how his teammate saved him, even when it seemed like it was over in meme seconds…

The game was changed

Aster, using everything he had rolled himself backwards and over his head "Maybe I'm not…" the enemy didn't see it coming but didn't think much of it, they swam into the pool Aster laid in, ready to pounce on him again but Aster had other plans

"But you can mark my words and swear on all your swears…" he threw a burst bomb straight into the pool, the Inkling bobbed out from the sudden change, they shot at Aster while jumping back, their prideful mood changing

"That One day." Noticing the jump pattern he slung another burst bomb at their feet, they went flying even higher into the air, Aster swam up to his opponent and did slide on his ink

"That I'm gonna be!" his opponent stared at him, the anger in eyes had nothing on Asters will, and in a upward slash of Ink from his Gun… **_~SPLAT~_** Aster had splatted his first enemy.

"Ey! Nice form! That was a pretty sick splat, dude" the roller called out, being done with finishing the top.

Aster smiled at him "Come on! Let's finish this thing" the roller nodded and the two moved out together

They moved out to the middle entrance, Kyounix caught Asters eye, he was fighting someone "Hey! I'm gonna go down and help out my friend you got mid?" the roller gave him a thumbs up and Aster was off, heading to the lower part of the map

The last seconds were emerging and the battle Kyounix was facing had seemed to die down, the enemy was nowhere to be seen "Kyounix! You need help?" Aster called out "Nope! I'm good, I think they ran away!"

However the area Kyounix was standing was primarily yellow, his blue ink was only scattered around in small parts "Try to cover more of your are-" but suddenly Aster noticed a swimming formation, straight behind Kyounix

"Kyounix! Your Back!" but it was too late, Kyounix was splatted and taunted, the deciding moments were present as time counted down "Heh. You're not going to get away with that!"

Aster rocketed at the enemy but he only swam away, bobbing around while Aster covered his tracks "5…4…"

Aster used his burst bombs to try a counter but he just changed his directions "I said…"

"3…"

Asters speed didn't decrease but his agility did, he started landing in his own ink more consecutively as he chased his foe "You. Are. Not."

"2…"

He was grasp away, Aster had now blocked off all the paths with his burst bombs and if the yellow squid were to try and pain the ground he would be splatted down for sure "Going to get away with TH-"

" ** _GAME!"_** The boy started to laugh at Aster, the 1 had gone so swiftly it was as if it wasn't counted at all. The splattershot was held only inches from his opponents face "Really? You actually thought you could catch up? You didn't even realize I was stalling you so my team could claim the rest of the top of the map! Honestly, how stupid are you?"

But he stopped ranting after he noticed Asters hand out, he looked down at it and back up at the Inkling "Ah… that's actually a really good strategy. Good Game dude"

The Inkling sat there, staring at Asters hand then back at him "Wait, what?!"

"Yeah, I know. I might not have made the best move but you sure did. It was a smart distraction and I fell for it. None the less, for this being my first game of turf war" Aster took in a deep breath and smiled "It was amazing. I might not be the best I can be yet, but you can bet that I'm gonna try."

The other Inkling just observed Aster, he didn't even grab his hand, he only studied the Inkling before they were all called to head back to their spawn in a super jump

"Whelp, that's are call." Aster said "Great battle today dude, I'll see you around. …And hey!" Aster started his super jump

"Maybe a rematch sometime?" and then he rocketed off back to spawn, meeting with the other parts of his team, the other boy finally got up and replied to everything that happened "One weird squid. One weird squid…" and he jumped back himself

As each team stood in their spawn a large holographic image came up of the whole map, a cat was standing in the middle, the map looked much bluer than Aster had expected, the roller had truly kept his ground!

The gauge waved up to a certain number and then stopped, suddenly! A teams color rocketed over and the match was set

 **39.6% to 57.9%**

 **…**

 **Blue Team WINS!**

Everyone stood before the board, amazed. Kyounix grabbed onto Aster "Kyounix!" he kept nuzzling his head into his arm until he tossed up his gun and caught it, Aster tried it and funny enough did the same

"We did it!" Kyounix burst out, Aster nodded next to him "Yeah! I'm actually kinda shocked we did!" Aster and Kyounix just gazed at the score

"You guys did good, no, really good!" the roller pointed out as he entered the conversation "For your first games, each! Wooh! You guys are going places!" Asters dream now blazed alive along with Kyounix's

They had fought in their first turf war with many more to come

"Keep on now, Kyounix! This is just one of many!" Aster called out as he was asked if he would be in the next bout "Okie Dokie!" Kyounix said, and then he faded away, back into the match

His whole team faded away as the light raged from under him in his teams color, he took the sight in one more time "Now I know you got something harder than that…"

Asters made a first and held it towards that sky "So come on! Bring it on"

"Show me everything you've got!"

 **AN:** And Hello! Yup! That's Right! Here is your true chapter 7 of Splatoon: Ink Activated! Now that its over I do need to talk about some things real quick. One, this chapter was supposed to be short, but I got rid of that and decided to give you all a nice chapter. Of course that is not for free and I'm sure you all will see the price and how it is being payed. Second! my Typing style should be changing but not too drastically, I do know how other fanfiction's are crafted compared to my paragraph full speeches, I am and will be trying to fix that. Third is something that I kinda already said but other chapters will be shorter. The shorter they are the easier they are to somewhat read and fix multiple errors and mistakes (They can also help with creativity). So with all that said don't forget to give a review, expect betters chapters in the future and that's about it!

Seeya guys next time!


End file.
